


Death Of The Author (Vietnamese Translation) – Cái Chết Của Văn Hào

by Nfowleri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies to Ben McKenzie, Canon-Typical Violence, Ed Realizes He's Fictional And He's Not Happy About It, Experimental Style, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Magical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Reality Bending, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, Unreliable Narrator, Writing Exercise, nygmobblepot week
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Edward Nygma chưa bao giờ được định hướng để trở thành gì khác ngoài một nhân vật phụ.Nhưng Riddler thì đòi hỏi điều ngược lại.





	Death Of The Author (Vietnamese Translation) – Cái Chết Của Văn Hào

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happygolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/gifts).
  * A translation of [Death Of The Author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023686) by [happygolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/pseuds/happygolovely). 



 

_Nygma di chuyển theo một đường số tám hoàn mỹ. Một biểu tượng vô cực. Gã làm mọi việc theo phương thức chính xác đến tuyệt đối, kể cả những chuyển động vô thức cũng được đong đo cẩn thận. Như một bộ máy được lên dây cót trơn tru-_

Không, không, không, như vậy không đúng chút nào hết.

Xóa. Xóa.

 

Ed ngừng chuyển động, đông cứng giữa thời gian. Chân sắp sửa chạm đất trong khi văn hào thiếu quyết đoán của gã vẫn lung lay.

 

Jim Gordon nghiến bút, mực dây trong miệng. Các bộ tiểu thuyết hình ảnh của anh vốn đang bán chạy, nhưng anh vừa đâm phải một bức tường. Một bức tường màu lục. Nhân vật mới nhất này không tuân theo lời anh, tư duy quá đỗi biệt lập. Cứ mỗi lần anh cố khiến gã phải gập, gã lại gồng. Edward Nygma chưa bao giờ được định hướng để trở thành gì khác ngoài một nhân vật phụ.

 

Nhưng Riddler thì đòi hỏi điều ngược lại.

 

Một kẻ mất trí. Một tên sát nhân hàng loạt. Nỗi Kinh Hoàng của Thành phố Gotham. Ngay lúc này gã không là gì hơn ngoài một kẻ ngoài lề ở GCPD, nhưng gã có tiềm năng.

 

Giá mà Jim có thể khiến gã mở lời. Đối thoại chưa bao giờ là điểm mạnh của gã, gã là con người của những chuỗi hành động. Bóng đèn ý tưởng lóe lên và anh chuyển sang cảnh tiếp theo.

 

_Khẩu vị là thứ không thể nào lí giải nổi, gã nghĩ, trong khi nhìn xuống xác chết tả tơi. Gã cắt xẻ, xé toang nó thành từng mảnh. Vứt những mẩu thây nhuốm máu vào thùng rác và chuyển sang nạn nhân tiếp theo._

_Quả là một thứ thảm thương. Thực tình việc đó có thể coi như xuống tay nhân đạo._

 

_Cầm lên dụng cụ và rạch vết đầu tiên._

Chuông cửa reo và Jim đặt bút xuống, lau mực đỏ khỏi tay mình.

 

“Vào đi.” Anh nói, bận bịu gột một vệt trên cổ tay áo.

 

Một người đàn ông Ai-len luộm thuộm với rượu Scotch chảy trong mạch còn nhiều hơn máu. Ông ngồi phịch xuống ghế sofa. “Truyện viết thế nào rồi, hả Shakespeare?”

 

“Tôi thì nghĩ mình giống với Fitzge- mà thôi đừng bận tâm.”

 

Jim thở dài và ngồi xuống cạnh Harvey, ông đưa anh một chai rượu bẹt, anh nốc một hơi.

 

“Anh chẳng bao giờ trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, hẳn là văn hào lửng lơ trên cao vĩ đại và cao quý. Mà này, anh có phê thuốc thật không đấy – nếu đúng vậy thì việc đó sẽ giải thích được nhiều thứ ra phết.”

 

Jim rền rĩ và đập đầu xuống đệm ghế sofa. “Tôi không phê pha gì đâu. Tôi thề đấy.”

 

Harvey rút điện thoại ra và bắt đầu bấm số. “Thế anh có muốn không? Tôi biết một tay ở nhà giam, hắn nợ tôi một ơn huệ.”

 

“Tôi không tin nổi người ta vẫn để anh làm sĩ quan cảnh sát cơ đấy.”

 

Harvey nhún vai. “Đó là một trong các bí ẩn của vũ trụ, giống như tại sao anh không thể liếm cùi chỏ của mình, hay tại sao chuối có hình dạng như vậy thôi.” Bấm số xong. “Tôi sẽ gọi món Tàu, anh có lẽ đã không ăn gì cả tuần rồi.”

 

Ông ta nói không sai. Jim hay ngã xuống hang thỏ (1) và quên mất cách vận hành như một con người bình thường. Một thói quen bán thường xuyên, đặc biệt vào những lúc anh đang viết truyện.

 

Nếu không nhờ Harvey chắc giờ này Jim đã chẳng còn sống.

 

Xử lí xong hai chiếc hộp trắng cùng một chồng bánh vằn thắn, Jim giờ đang ca thán về các nhân vật của mình. Harvey gật đầu đồng cảm và tu xá xị. “Vậy là anh đang bảo tôi rằng gã Nashton này-”

 

“Nygma. Gã bắt tôi đổi tên. Cho bí ẩn hơn.”

 

“Vấn đề mặt tường thứ tư đấy, bạn à. Lập vài bức đi (2). Tóm lại, anh không thể viết gã bởi gã thông minh hơn anh –”

 

“Tôi không thể viết gã bởi gã quá tàn độc. Tàn độc hơn cả những gì tôi có thể mường tượng ra. Gã quá đỗi lươn lẹo và quỷ quyệt, cứ mỗi lần tôi nghĩ mình tóm được gã trong tay rồi thì gã liền bốc khói.”

 

“Đóng đinh cái mông gầy nhẳng của gã lên tường là được. Nhân cách được kiểm nghiệm bởi nghịch cảnh mà. Tôi đọc được câu đó trong nhà vệ sinh của một trạm xăng đấy.”

 

“Anh lúc nào cũng biết lựa đúng lời để nói.”

 

“Có gì to tát đâu, anh bạn. Cùng lắm thì giới thiệu gã với con chim xem thế nào. Cứ cho lửa thử vàng đi.”

 

“Tôi không biết liệu mình có thể hi sinh bất cứ ai cho Cobblepot không nữa. Hắn hơi bị tàn nhẫn đấy.”

 

Harvey thó một miếng vằn thắn khỏi đĩa của anh. “Tên nhóc cuồng câu đố của anh cũng thế thôi. Hai con cá mè ươn trong cùng một lứa cả (3).”

 

Jim phá lên cười. Diễn tả vậy đúng phết đấy chứ. Có vô vàn điểm tương đồng giữa họ, sẽ thật thú vị nếu thử xem từng tầng từng lớp đó chồng lấp lên nhau ra sao.

 

Lấy ra chiếc bút gài sau tai và cuỗm một tờ khăn giấy của Harvey. Hơi dính chút dầu mỡ nhưng vẫn dùng được. Cứ có hứng thì bạ đâu viết đấy.

 

_Gã đứng bên thành cầu thang nhìn xuống biển người như mọi khi. Một kẻ nổi bật giữa đám đông còn lại. Sáng sủa hơn, rõ ràng hơn. Như được tinh thể hóa. Ở phía bên kia cầu thang. Ed khớp theo hắn từng bước một, diễu quanh hắn. Chuyển động hướng tâm._

_“Anh đang đứng quá gần đấy.”_

_Không đủ gần. Gã tiến vào không gian của hắn, hửi tóc hắn._

_“Đã từng có ai bảo anh rằng anh có mùi như nước mưa chưa?”_

_Oswald đấm vào mặt gã._

_Ed bật lùi lại, ôm mũi. Máu chảy xuống tay. “Tôi nghĩ – tôi nghĩ anh đánh gãy nó mất rồi.”_

_Oswald bình thản chỉnh găng tay. “Tốt. Như vậy anh sẽ thôi nhúng mũi vào mấy thứ chẳng liên quan đến mình, thưa anh – gì đó.”_

_“Nygma. Edward.” Gã giơ tay ra để bắt, máu phủ đầy. Oswald nhìn nó, chán ghét. Lấy ra một chiếc khăn tay và nhét nó vào túi áo blouse của gã._

_“Đây. Anh đang khiến mình thảm quá đấy.”_

_“Nguyên nhân là do anh mà.” Ed nhăn nhở và lôi chiếc khăn khỏi túi áo của mình. Màu trắng, với một chiếc ô tím thêu trên góc. “Cảm ơn vì thứ này.”_

_Oswald nghiêng đầu khó hiểu. “Anh đang cảm ơn tôi vì đã thụi anh đấy à?”_

_“Vì đã quan tâm sau đó. Tôi cho rằng đó là cách anh nói lời xin lỗi. Người ta không hay xin lỗi tôi.”_

_Có gì đó ở Oswald dường như dịu lại, một tia khắc nghiệt sau mắt hắn liền biến mất. “Đưa cái đó cho tôi.” Hắn đón chiếc khăn khỏi tay gã và vươn lên, lau sạch máu khỏi mặt gã và ấn vải lên chỗ bị sưng._

_“Rút kinh nghiệm cho tương lai đi nhé, tiêu chuẩn phép lịch sự anh dành cho con người đừng nên an định ở mức ‘tạm được bởi biết đâu còn có thể tệ hơn thế.’”_

_“Đã ghi nhớ. Tôi nghĩ mình sẽ không tha thứ cho anh nữa.” Oswald nhéo mũi Ed, gã rú lên._

_“Anh không thể tha thứ cho tôi về một việc mà tôi chẳng thấy ân hận gì. Anh lấn lướt và phiền toái, bị như vậy là đáng lắm.” Oswald mỉm cười. “Dù sao thì một số người cũng sẽ nhận xét tương tự về tôi.”_

_“Chúng ta khởi đầu sai cả rồi. Thử lại được chứ?”_

Họ đã thử. Cả trăm lần, cả nghìn lần. Bao cục giấy vo viên phủ khắp bàn làm việc của Jim, bao bản phác thảo bị rũ bỏ trước khi kịp ráp nối.

 

Họ gặp gỡ trên không trung, trong lòng biển. Một trăm kiếp đời mấp mé. Cuối cùng, họ lại an định về nơi bắt đầu. Một chiếc cầu thang, một vòng xoay hoàn chỉnh.

 

Jim đặt bút xuống.

 

Một tiếng gõ cửa, một lời nhắn lọt qua khe.

 

Nhặt lên phong bì đen, rút ra giấy trắng. Mực màu lục, những hàng chữ nghiêng ngả.

 

_Định Nghĩa Của Điên loạn:_

_Làm Cùng Một Việc/Lặp Đi Lặp Lại/Để Ta Yên_

Jim nhíu mày và vứt tờ giấy vào sọt rác. Anh còn nhiều thứ để lo hơn là những lá thư kì quái.

 

Câu chuyện gần như còn chưa kịp bắt đầu.

 

* * *

 

Sự tái diễn thật mệt nhọc, đừng bao giờ lặp lại lần nữa. Sự tái diễn thật mệt nhọc, đừng bao giờ lặp lại lần nữa. Ed khép vào một thói quen đều đặn. Thức dậy lúc năm giờ mỗi sáng, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đi làm.

 

Cuỗm đại thứ gì đó để ăn từ tủ lạnh (mì lạnh, vi sóng). Một ngày nọ gã nổi hứng thèm thứ khác. Gã đến chỗ làm và toàn bộ đồn cảnh sát rực cháy trong biển lửa. Phá vỡ quy luật là điều không nên. Dù sao gã vẫn cứ làm.

 

Chẳng có gì đặc sắc. Tài liệu đặt nhầm chỗ, lỗi trong báo cáo. Ghim giấy trải về tận nhà. Gã ghi nhớ mọi điều. Tính toán xác suất và nhận ra mình đang nắm phần thiệt.

 

Đưa cô Kringle rời thành phố, mua cho cô một chiếc vé tốc hành. Cô quay lại vào buổi sáng ngày hôm sau. Luôn luôn ở đó cho đến khi không còn tồn tại.

 

Tính đến giờ gã đã giết cô bảy mươi ba lần. Siết cổ. Gã đã thôi khóc lóc sau lần thứ tư. Nuôi mầm chai sạn. Trị liệu tiếp xúc. Mủ trích ra, vết thương thối rữa.

 

Một ổ nhiễm trùng chẳng bao giờ lành. Bóp nát cổ cô và cảm nhận cổ mình cùng gãy theo.

 

Tiếng nói vẫn cứ quay lại.

 

Người Dẫn Truyện.

 

_sát nhân sát nhân sát nhân nếu ngươi yêu cô ấy nhiều đến vậy thì sao cô lại chết mọi thứ ngươi chạm vào đều hóa tàn tro chặt tay ngươi đi để chúng không còn làm hại ai được nữa chặn con virus lại trước khi nó lây lan_

Cocaine. Thuốc viên. Tiêm chích. Loại gì không quan trọng. Nghiện ngập chỉ là một thói quen khác mà gã không thể phá vỡ. Bất cứ thứ gì để nhấn chìm những tiếng gào thét trong mình.

 

Gã lẻn vào Đại học Gotham, vào trong giảng đường. Ngồi ở phía sau và nhắm mắt. Những nguyên tắc tự sự, những chọn lựa kiểu cách.

 

Cuộc đời của gã: một chuỗi những sự kiện xúi quẩy ngoài tầm kiểm soát.

 

Giơ tay lên. Giáo sư văn học gọi gã.

 

“Làm thế nào để thầy xác định xem mình đang sống trong thể loại truyện gì?” Làm như còn gì đáng để hoài nghi vậy. Bi kịch.

 

Giáo sư Fox mỉm cười. “Chúng ta là chủ nhân số phận của mình. Chúng ta chọn cuộc đời mình muốn sống.”

 

Cau có và gạt giấy khỏi mặt bàn, nhét chúng vào trong cặp táp. “Thật là sáo mòn và vô ích. Cảm ơn nhiều.”

 

Fox chặn gã lại ngay khi gã định đi khỏi. “Anh không phải sinh viên của tôi.”

 

Đảo tròn mắt. “Tôi thừa biết, giờ thì xin mạn phép tôi có việc quan trọng hơn để l-”

 

Anh đưa gã một tờ giấy. “Giờ cố vấn của tôi được ghi ở mặt sau cùng đề cương lớp học. Nếu anh có ý định ghé qua thì ít nhất nên làm quen với tài liệu đi đã.”

 

Trở lại vào một ngày thứ ba và ngồi lên mặt bàn mà chẳng nói năng gì. Thảy giáo trình xuống sàn. “Cho đến nay đây là những thứ dở nhất tôi từng đọc.”

 

Fox xua gã khỏi mặt bàn. “Anh là cuộc hẹn lúc 2 giờ của tôi, phải không?”

 

Gã ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế đàng hoàng, tác phong chẳng hề nghiêm chỉnh. Chân duỗi sang ngang. Mọi thứ nội thất như thể co cụm vào một căn nhà búp bê bởi vóc người lố bịch của gã.

 

“Tôi còn là cuộc hẹn lúc ba giờ của anh. Và cả bốn giờ nữa.” Gã rải phiếu bài tập trên mặt bàn, đè lên bài luận Fox đang chấm dở. “Giờ tới vấn đề lựa chọn.”

 

“Những nhân vật chính diện thường tin tưởng vào bản thân bất chấp hệ quả, bất chấp trách nhiệm về đạo đức. Ở đây thì không như vậy. Anh vẫn mang theo ý thức hành động và do đó gánh nặng trách nhiệm hoàn toàn được đặt trên vai anh.” Fox ngả vào lưng ghế. “Tuy vậy tôi nghĩ đó không phải điều anh muốn nghe. Đáng ra tôi nên thỏa mãn ảo tưởng của anh thì hơn.”

 

“Tôi không ảo tưởng. Tiếng nói tôi nghe thấy là thật.”

 

Fox lấy ra một tấm danh thiếp. “Tôi tin rằng anh đang nghe thấy những thứ kì quái và tôi cũng tin rằng anh tin vào chúng. Đây là số của một người bạn tôi quen, cô ấy rất có uy tín-”

 

“Tôi thà tự đặt chỗ tại Arkham còn hơn. Tôi đúng về việc này, về tất cả những điều này.” Gã đứng dậy. “Tôi sẽ chứng minh cho anh thấy.”

 

Gã xếp đặt các camera khi Người Dẫn Truyện không để ý. Quay phim chính mình giết cô vài lần cho chắc chắn. Người Dẫn Truyện một lần dừng gã lại giữa chừng, gã thấy mình đông cứng trên màn hình trong khi Người Dẫn Truyện sắp xếp lại căn phòng và tua ngược hành động của họ.

 

Gã để lại những tập băng ghi hình ở văn phòng của Fox. Thế rồi bị bắt giữ vào ngày hôm sau.

Foxy có lương tâm, không giống như ai kia.

 

Thức giấc tại căn hộ của chính mình và đi tới văn phòng của anh.

 

“Anh thấy cấu trúc tự sự tuần hoàn thế nào?”

 

Fox nhìn gã và hạ tập giấy xuống.

 

“Kể cho tôi biết thêm về tiếng nói của anh đi.”

 

Những bản nháp thô cùng các chỉnh duyệt. Vòng xoay bạo lực không lối thoát. Một bù nhìn lỏng dây, một con rối bị kéo lê trên sàn. Dây múa rối căng đến tận trời cao.

 

“Cô ấy có cảm thấy đau đớn không? Khi bị anh giết ấy?”

 

“Tôi từng tin như vậy.”

 

“Còn giờ thì sao?”

 

“Cô ấy chỉ là một công cụ để phát triển mạch truyện. Chẳng thể cảm nhận được gì hết.”

 

“Tốt rồi. Vậy là cô ấy không phải chịu đựng gì cả.” Fox lăn một chiếc bảng đen khỏi góc phòng. “Tôi như thế cũng sẽ không thành đồng phạm.”

 

Họ vạch ra mạch truyện, đảo qua những sự kiện. Tranh luận về những quy ước văn chương. Li kì, kinh dị, trinh thám. Nó có thể là bất cứ cái gì.

 

Quay lại vào ngày hôm sau, làm lại lần nữa. Lặp đi lặp lại.

 

Fox phủi bụi phấn khỏi áo khoác ngoài. “Đã đến lúc đối mặt với hiện thực rồi, anh Nygma. Cuộc đời anh là một tấn hài kịch.”

 

“Tôi không thấy tình cảnh này có gì hài hước hết.”

 

Đưa cho gã một tập truyện tranh mới in. “Tôi tìm thấy tác giả của anh rồi. James T. Gordon.”

 

Xé bọc nhựa phủ bìa và chúi mũi vào trang sách. “Tóc tôi nhìn từ phía sau trông như thế thật à?”

 

Fox giật quyển truyện khỏi tay gã. “Không xem trước. Tôi e là anh sẽ không ưa nhân vật chính lắm đâu. Anh ta khá phiền phức.”

 

Ed phá lên cười điên loạn cho tới khi sụt sùi, cuộn tròn trên mặt sàn. “Vậy ra đây là câu chuyện xuất thân của tôi ư. Ít nhất nói tôi biết rằng mình là nhân tố gây cười đi.”

 

Fox đỡ gã đứng dậy, pha cho cả hai người họ một tách trà. Đưa nó cho gã cùng một chiếc thìa bạc.

 

“Anh rồi sẽ có thời điểm của mình thôi. Giờ thì có điều khác chúng ta cần thảo luận đây – anh từng đề cập đến một người đàn ông. Không phải Tiếng Nói. Người kia cơ.”

 

“Oswald, phải rồi. Chúng tôi cứ chạy xô vào nhau suốt.” Ed mỉm cười. “Đôi khi là theo nghĩa đen luôn.” Lần trước, hắn cướp một ngân hàng. Ed, sát nút theo sau, đuổi theo hắn vào một ngõ hẻm. Dồn hắn vào góc.

 

Oswald dí một khẩu súng vào đầu Ed và đặt một nụ hôn lên má gã. Gã vẫn còn cảm nhận được nó, tím bầm hằn trên da. Nhéo má mình để màu sắc lưu lại lâu hơn. Cô Kringle ở phòng bên vẫn đang trơ lì và thối rữa.

Máu cô tuôn ra một sắc trong mờ. Mọi màu cô có đều đã khô cạn từ lâu.

 

“Anh có nghĩ anh ta giống mình không, mực thay vì máu ấy, đại loại thế?”

“Anh ta khác với số còn lại. Tất cả những kẻ khác chỉ như màu nước nhạt nhòa. Anh ta thì sáng chói, sáng chói hơn bất cứ thứ gì tôi từng thấy.”

 

“Anh nên nói chuyện với anh ta. So sánh đặc trưng màu sắc thử xem.” Fox ăn một miếng bánh quy gừng. “Biết đâu hai người còn có thể giúp đỡ nhau thì sao.”

 

“Nếu anh ta giống tôi, thì vốn chẳng thể cứu rỗi nổi nữa rồi.” Fox đẩy đĩa bánh lại gần gã.

 

“Giả sử anh ta cũng như anh, vậy thì anh ta đang lạc lối. Cần một người bạn.”

 

Ed ngước lên nhìn anh ta. “Chúng ta có phải bạn không, Foxy?”

 

“Các bạn của tôi gọi tôi là Lucius cơ.”

 

Ed mỉm cười. Ăn bánh quy, uống trà.

 

Một người bạn.

 

Nhưng sự thật lại lạ kì hơn tưởng tượng.

 

* * *

 

100 Cách Đơn Giản Để Thả Mình Vào Bóng Đêm Tâm Can Của Bạn

Giết Tất Cả Mọi Người: Một Câu Chuyện Về Sự Thành Công

Độc Thoại Và Những Công Cụ Khác Dành Cho Ác Nhân Phiên Bản 3

 

Ed rời hiệu sách, hồ hởi và mưu mô. Gã cảm thấy được tiếp thêm sinh lực. Cuối cùng, gã cũng biết được mình muốn làm gì khi trưởng thành.

 

Chôn cô ở trong rừng, bày vẽ thêm lễ nghĩa. Kristen là một cô gái tốt, cô xứng đáng được tiễn đưa tử tế. Cô xứng đáng có được nhiều hơn hẳn những gì gã có thể trao tặng, nhưng giới hạn của thể loại tác phẩm lại chẳng thể nào khác đi. Gã mong rằng cô có một lời bạt ngắn cho mình dù là về đâu đi chăng nữa.

Gã bị xen ngang ngay giữa nghi lễ của mình. Người ta không còn biết tôn trọng nghi thức nữa hay sao? Lần theo dấu máu tới một cabin.

 

Oswald mở cửa, chống chân bằng một khẩu súng săn. Đổ gục xuống nền rừng. Lá vướng vào tóc, bụi đất nhơ lên má.

Ed quăng xẻng và tức tốc sán lại gần. Bế bổng hắn khỏi mặt đất. “Thật mừng được gặp anh ở đây, giữa mọi chốn trên đời.”

 

Oswald không nói gì. Những người bất tỉnh không phải những nhà đối thoại sáng giá nhất. Ổn thôi, Ed có vô vàn điều muốn nói. Gã có thể nâng đỡ người này cùng với một khối lượng lớn ngôn từ.

 

Gã phải dừng lại giữa chừng để đổi tư thế. Chuyển sang cõng hắn sau lưng. Tay ôm quanh cổ gã, chân vắt sang hai bên. Hơi thở nặng nhọc phả bên tai.

 

Kể hắn nghe về mọi điều mới mẻ, đầy hứng khởi đang diễn ra trong cuộc đời của gã. Đầu Oswald va xuống vai Ed, gã vờ như đó là một cái gật đầu tán thưởng.

 

Gã tưởng hắn phải nặng hơn thế. Thay vì mong manh phó thác. Tuy vậy, ở hắn lại có một sự kiên định bền vững. Một điểm tựa chắc chắn để gã bấu víu. Bến cảng giữa bão bùng.

 

Hắn không hề nhẹ, không, hắn đâu phải một con chim với cốt xương rỗng khí. Ấy vậy Ed cảm thấy lòng mình nhẹ bẫng cùng ánh sáng lan tỏa tâm can khi cõng hắn về xe. Một lăng kính tán sắc.

 

Nhẹ nhàng đặt hắn nằm xuống ghế sau và lau bụi đất khỏi mặt hắn.

 

Gã nhanh chóng hoàn thiện việc chôn cất dở dang rồi đưa hắn về nhà.

 

Đưa hắn lên tầng sao cho không ai hay rồi sẽ vất vả vô cùng. Ed chẳng bận tâm. Giấu hắn dưới một tấm bạt. Dừng xe tại một trạm xăng. Mua chút rượu. Chấm một chút lên miệng Oswald và quanh cổ hắn. Ngả vào hít lấy mùi hương. Đầy mị hoặc.

 

Khi gã dìu hắn vào tòa chung cư, người ta chỉ thấy một chàng trai tốt bụng đang giúp anh bạn say khướt của mình lên nhà. Cậu Nygma đó thật tử tế làm sao.

 

Oswald thức giấc, đập vào mắt hắn là màu lục, màu lục, và màu lục. Trút ra mọi thứ trong dạ dày của mình vào một giỏ rác đựng giấy trong khi Ed xoa từng vòng tròn trên lưng hắn.

 

“Rồi, rồi, cứ cho ra hết đi – rồi sẽ ổn thôi.”

 

Nhìn hắn xanh xao vàng vọt, Ed đem cho hắn thuốc cùng một cốc nước. Oswald cự tuyệt những viên thuốc và hất văng nước xuống mặt sàn.

 

Ed cố ép hắn uống thuốc bằng tay và Oswald cắn gã.

 

Đáng lẽ ra nó không nên tạo cảm giác dễ chịu đến thế.

 

“ĐỪNG ĐỘNG VÀO TÔI.”

 

“Được, được thôi thưa ngài. Anh không có gì phải sợ ở đây hết.” Ed nuốt chỗ thuốc nhằm thuyết phục, lén lút để chúng trượt xuống lòng bàn tay mình. “Tôi sẽ không làm hại anh. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ để bất kì ai làm hại anh lần nữa.”

 

Oswald là một bệnh nhân khó nhằn. Ổn thôi. Ed có thể kiên nhẫn. Hắn xứng đáng để hao tâm tổn sức. Vẫn sáng chói, vô cùng, vô cùng sáng chói. Dù là ốm đau hay khỏe mạnh. Hắn vẫn tỏa sáng. Một vầng sáng màu tím bao quanh hắn, một ánh hào quang. Không ai mang sắc màu như thế.

 

Sắc lục của Ed bỗng khuếch trương. Hắn khơi nó thoát khỏi con người gã. Chưng cất thành hiện thể thuần túy nhất.

 

“Giờ thì, tôi thấu hiểu sự lưỡng lự của anh nhưng tôi đảm bảo với anh rằng sẽ không có vấn đề gì h-”

 

Oswald bật khỏi giường, quá đỗi khẩn trương. Ed tóm lấy một ống xi-lanh và đâm nó vào cổ hắn.

 

“Về mặt kĩ thuật thì việc này không phá vỡ thỏa thuận bằng lời của chúng ta.” Ed rút ống tiêm ra một cách điêu luyện và khua tay. “Sau cùng thì, tôi không hề động vào anh.”

 

Oswald lại ngả gục xuống giường. Ed xếp mền quanh hắn sao cho thoải mái.

Một tổ hợp thật tự nhiên làm sao: Oswald và giường của Ed. Gã ghét phải xen vào giữa cả hai.

 

Gã lấy một chiếc chăn từ ghế sofa và một chiếc gối khỏi giường, cẩn thận để hắn không mất giấc.

 

Xây ổ trên sàn dưới chân hắn.

 

Họ còn cả một đêm dài phía trước.

 

* * *

 

Oswald Cobblepot đã chết hàng trăm lần. Hàng nghìn lần. Hắn cứ quay trở lại. Ném hắn xuống sông, hắn không chết đuối. Bắn xuyên tim hắn, hắn moi trái tim khỏi lồng ngực. Thế chỗ nó bằng sắt, bằng thép, bằng băng giá. Nó đâu có thật, chẳng có phần nào là thật. Đã thôi quan tâm từ rất lâu rồi.

 

Cắt cổ tay hắn để máu nhỏ xuống rãnh nước, huyết mạch của thành phố. Hắn nuôi Gotham bằng quyền năng thô bạo của chính nàng. Nàng là một tình nhân độc địa. Hắn không thể có được nàng bằng bất cứ cách nào khác.

 

Cho tới khi thành phố cướp đi mẹ hắn.

Cho tới khi hắn tỉnh giấc một mình.

 

Nhưng chẳng phải một mình theo đúng nghĩa. Một quầng sáng màu lục xốn xang. Hắn đứng vươn khỏi bến tàu nhằm với lấy nó. Chưa bao giờ đủ gần để mà chạm lấy. Luôn luôn ở phía bên kia đường chân trời.

 

Người đàn ông đó thật kì quặc. Liến thoắng quá nhiều, quá nhanh. Thanh âm giậm giật. Ở gã có vẻ gì đó khiến đầu óc người ta quay cuồng, bất an. Gã xoay vần trên gót chân, trên những ngôn từ của chính mình. Khua chúng trong không khí khiến hắn gần như có thể nhìn được chúng vỡ tung như bong bóng. Súc miệng với xà phòng. Bất cứ thứ gì để cảm thấy mình sạch sẽ.

 

Oswald đã không còn cảm thấy sạch sẽ từ rất lâu rồi. Hắn tắm rửa thường xuyên, kì cọ da mình sưng tấy cho tới khi nước chuyển sang màu tía nhạt. Bụi bẩn dưới móng tay chẳng bao giờ biến mất hoàn toàn. Hắn đành phải đeo găng. Ảo tưởng vương giả thôi cũng đã tạm được rồi.

 

Edward Nygma đập tan mọi ảo tưởng của hắn và xây hắn lại từ đầu. Từng viên gạch, từng viên gạch, một ngôi nhà chơi vơi dựng bởi những quân bài với thói bạo tàn làm rường cột. Nền móng vững chãi nhất mà hắn từng có.

 

Quấn băng gạc quanh bàn tay hắn, vải trắng mềm. Mùi thuốc sát trùng trong không khí. Oswald chưa bao giờ thích bệnh viện, chưa bao giờ tin tưởng vào sự hàn gắn. Có lẽ bởi vì hắn chưa bao giờ muốn biết mình thực sự đổ vỡ tới mức độ nào. Hắn không cảm thấy đổ vỡ tại nơi này. Hắn đang hồi phục.

 

“Cảm ơn anh.” Hắn nói vậy vào ngày thứ bảy khi Ed đưa hắn một tách trà. Ed mỉm cười.

 

Ngày hửng sáng. Ed giúp hắn với bài tập luyện thường nhật, chân duỗi ra và gập lại phía sau. Tay vững chãi đưa hắn qua từng chuyển động. Trị liệu vật lý là thiết yếu cho quá trình hồi phục, gã nói vậy với bàn tay đặt trên đầu gối Oswald. Điều đó không giải thích được tại sao Ed trông vừa phấn khởi, vừa bối rối. Oswald không đề cập đến nó, tập trung vào thứ cảm giác đang trở về với sụn khớp của mình. Quẹt đi mồ hôi trên trán, hắn vận sức hơi quá mức rồi.

 

Ed hứng đầy một bể nước đá cho hắn hạ nhiệt, hắn trầm mình xuống làn nước. Hoàn toàn mát lạnh và toại nguyện. Có tiếng Ed đi lại ở phòng bên, quẩn quanh đôn đáo. Thầm ngâm nga một giai điệu ngọt ngào. Hắn gắng vươn mình dậy để nghe bài ca và ngã lăn khỏi bồn tắm. Tiếng nước tung tóe, tiếng người ngã huỵch. Ed nhanh chân chạy vào, đỡ hắn trở lại bồn tắm. Tay đặt trên vai hắn, mắt hướng lên trần. Tai hồng ửng.

 

Nhanh chóng lui ra, nói gì đó về việc chuẩn bị bữa trưa. Oswald bật cười và hất đá vương vãi quanh nền nhà. Gã vấp ngã và lừ mắt nhìn hắn. Oswald mỉm cười trơ tráo. Ed sập cửa và phi ra ngoài. Nóng nảy thật. Hắn rồi sẽ nghe mắng no tai sau đấy mất thôi. Hắn trông chờ điều đó.

 

Nước, lạnh và sạch sẽ. Hắn chưa khi nào vui hơn được đắm mình trong nước. Đá: xoa dịu tâm hồn. Cơ bắp thả lỏng và đau đớn phai dần. Kể cả những viết sẹo của hắn dường như cũng mềm đi tại chốn này. Hít vào không khí và thở ra lạnh buốt. Lau đi mồ hôi và cáu bẩn. Xối sạch tóc. Dầu gội hương trà bạc hà từ một chai đựng màu xanh lục, thì ra đây là mùi hương vương trên những tấm mền.

 

Một lúc sau, hắn từ tốn ra khỏi bồn tắm và khoác lên chiếc áo phông sờn chỉ được treo thấp quá tầm. Quần quá cỡ cùng những vật dụng kèm theo khác. Mân mê tóc tai trước gương rồi bỏ cuộc vì không muốn phí công vô ích. Làm như hắn có ai ở đây để mà gây ấn tượng, chỉ có Ed mà thôi. Ed, người đã chăm sóc cho hắn mà chẳng trông mong hay đòi hỏi gì. Ed, người biết rõ bản chất của hắn để rồi chạy về phía hắn mà không hề xa lánh. Người đã thấy hắn tàn tạ suốt nhiều ngày. Chúa ơi.

 

Kiểm tra tủ y tế, không tìm thấy loại keo vuốt tóc nào phù hợp (nhãn hiệu xoàng xĩnh, sản phẩm gốc dầu). Đành lôi ra một chiếc lược. Rẽ tóc và chải thẳng. Nghiên cứu mọi thứ được phân chia ngay ngắn trong tủ thuốc – hắn còn chẳng muốn hiểu logic sắp xếp của nó. Lấy các lọ thuốc ra. Nhét vài viên vào trong túi quần ngủ.

 

Cho tới giờ gã đã là một chủ nhà tử tế, nhưng lòng tin vẫn không đến dễ dàng. Một tiếng gõ cửa. Xúp đã dọn xong. Phô-mai nướng phủ trên bánh mì nâu Thụy Sĩ. Xúp cà chua. Xà lách và rau xanh được phân loại. Nước chanh đựng trong cốc thí nghiệm, chua quá độ. Oswald kín đáo dốc thêm đường vào cốc của mình và khoáy đều. Ed đang liến thoắng về nghệ thuật ẩm thực cùng việc phân giải dinh dưỡng về những chất cơ bản.

 

Êm đềm. Chất phác, giản đơn. Chẳng hề phức tạp. Oswald lần tìm những viên thuốc trong túi và bóp vụn chúng thành bột. Hắn quả là một tên ngốc khi nghĩ rằng Ed sẽ làm hại mình, giờ thì hắn hiểu rõ rồi.

 

Ed mỉm cười giữa bài ca thán của mình. Nhăn nhở, đầy vẻ tham tàn. Nghĩ lại thì, hắn rốt cuộc cũng không quá đỗi ngu ngốc. Người này rất có khả năng sẽ ăn sống nuốt tươi hắn. Hắn không hoàn toàn phản đối ý tưởng đó.

 

Tiếng Nói lẻn vào quả đúng lúc. Ed đập đầu lên bàn bếp chỉ mong dập tắt nó. Cầu xin Oswald đưa mình con dao cắt bơ để gã có thể xong xuôi một lần và mãi mãi. Oswald giật phăng con dao khỏi gã và ôm Ed trong khi gã gục lụy xuống sàn.

 

“Anh cũng nghe thấy nó, phải không?” Ed hỏi hắn giữa hai hàng nước mắt. “Làm ơn nói tôi biết rằng anh nghe thấy đi. Tôi không điên. Tôi chắc chắn không điên.”

 

Oswald ôm mặt gã bằng hai tay. “Anh không điên, tôi thề đấy. Tôi đã nghe thấy tiếng nói đó cả cuộc đời mình. Hắn thực sự là một kẻ khốn kiếp.”

 

Ed run rẩy và chôn mặt vào vai Oswald. Kiên định y như gã vẫn nhớ. Sắc màu bất biến duy nhất. Mực tím đổ lên mình gã cho tới khi cả hai người họ đều phủ ngập trong nó.

 

Oswald gạt tóc Ed sang một bên, chạm lên trán gã. Ngón cái phai sắc lục. Hắn chưa bao giờ quá ưa màu ấy. Nhưng giờ đây đã bắt đầu thay đổi cảm nhận.

 

“Nếu hắn là thật thì ta có thể khiến hắn đổ máu.” Ed gần như tỏa sáng trước ý nghĩ đó. “Xem máu hắn có đúng màu đỏ hay không.”

 

“Một ý tưởng xuất sắc, bạn tôi à. Vậy thì ta bắt đầu với việc hủy diệt thế giới của hắn thôi.”

 

“Ồ?” Tay Ed bấu víu lên áo hắn. “Anh nghĩ được gì rồi?” Oswald mỉm cười. Ed chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được cơn nhói đau nào bén nhọn đến thế. Nó chạy từ sống lưng cho đến hạch hạnh nhân trong não. Dòng điện khai tử: ngọt ngào và chân thực.

 

“Tôi muốn được vui vẻ một chút, cả anh và tôi. Anh thực hiện điều đó cho tôi được chứ?”

 

“Dễ ợt.” Ed đứng dậy và chìa một tay kéo hắn khỏi nền nhà. “Tôi có đúng thứ ta cần.”

 

Luồn tay vào ngăn bàn và lôi ra một tấm bản đồ lòng đất của Gotham. “Chọn một điểm đi, điểm nào cũng được.”

 

Oswald nhắm mắt và ngẫu nhiên cắm con dao xuống. Mở mắt và nhe răng cười.

 

“Hoàn hảo.”

 

Ed nhìn hắn. “Phải. Đúng vậy.”

 

Loang đôi hắn tay lên toàn thành phố, sơn nó bằng màu đen, tím và lam. “Anh không nghĩ đã đến lúc dẫn tôi đến nơi làm việc rồi hay sao? Tôi rất muốn gặp các đồng nghiệp của anh đấy.”

 

“Tôi chỉ có một đồng nghiệp đích thực thôi, và đó là anh. Nhưng tất nhiên, tôi sẽ đưa anh tới bất cứ nơi nào anh thích.”

 

Đầu họ chúc xuống những lược đồ và sách vở trong lúc mưu toan. Nó sẽ là một sự kiện ra trò. Oswald bắt đầu ngủ gục bên chiếc bàn, đứng lâu như vậy thật có hại cho các vết thương của hắn.

 

Cánh tay Ed quàng quanh Oswald khi dìu hắn trở về giường. Chiếc áo phông quá khổ của Ed treo thõng trên khung người của hắn. Mảnh vải vô dụng, thừa thãi toàn phần. Phai sờn do bị sử dụng mòn mỏi lâu năm.

 

Ed nên vứt nó đi, thực chất đáng ra nên vứt nó đi từ lâu rồi mới phải. Thất nhiên, gã không thể quẳng luôn Oswald ra ngoài cùng với nó được.

 

Hắn sẽ cần thứ gì đó để mặc. Hoặc có lẽ là không, có lẽ chỉ cần Oswald ở đó với –

 

“Anh có thể buông tôi ra được rồi đấy.” Tay Ed bằng cách nào đó đã xoắn vào mép áo. Gã gỡ nó ra và lùi lại.

 

Oswald dường như không để ý, quá mải leo lên giường. Ed chúc hắn ngủ ngon và đi ra ghế sofa. Chân gã quá dài so với nó, duỗi hẳn ra phía ngoài. Ngồi im lặng.

“Quay lại đây. Anh không có cách nào ngủ yên trên thứ đó được đâu.”

 

Gã nhanh chóng trở lại, quá nhanh. Suýt nữa va phải tường. Tháo cặp kính và đặt nó lên chiếc bàn bên giường ngủ, cạnh cây gậy của Oswald.

 

Nằm trên mền đắp ở khoảng cách xa nhất có thể. Đau đáu ý thức về tiếng thở của hắn cùng áp lực trên ga giường. Gã mới chỉ chung giường với một người trước đây, và với mục đích hoàn toàn khác. Gã không dám chắc mình phải làm gì với bản thân nữa.

 

Co gập tay lại, gói ghém thân mình gọn ghẽ nhất có thể. Một con cá mòi trong hộp sắt tự đóng khuôn. Vẽ một vạch kẻ vô hình chia đôi chiếc giường. Đường xích đạo không được phép vượt qua. Gã không đủ gan làm thế.

 

Oswald dường như chẳng khép nép đến vậy. Trong giấc ngủ hắn quờ quạng, rúc vào bên cạnh gã. Đầu hắn áp lên ngực Ed, tay bấu víu hai bên thân mình. Chân xoắn xuýt.

 

Ed lưỡng lự đưa tay xuống chạm vào tóc hắn. Mọi tàn dư keo vuốt tóc đã rửa trôi, nó không dựng lên chỉ nằm phẳng lì ở đó. Thật khó để chấp nhận rằng đó là cùng một người khi mà bóng đèn tắt và kiểu tóc hắn trông thế này.

 

Mũi Oswald dụi phải ngực dã. Ed nén nhịn một tiếng cười. Đúng là hắn rồi, không thể nào nhầm được. Gã không thể hiểu được sao lại có người ghét cái mũi của hắn. Nó đặc biệt đến thế kia mà.

 

Ed đã luôn vật vã để biệt lập bản thân với những kẻ còn lại, ít nhất vì những lí do đúng đắn. Oswald vốn dĩ luôn nổi bật, là trung tâm của mọi căn phòng mà hắn hiện diện. Đương nhiên cũng là trung tâm căn phòng này.

 

Gã không muốn nghĩ xem căn hộ sẽ thế nào khi hắn rời đi, rồi hắn chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy mà thôi. Chiếc giường sẽ không còn như trước nữa. Gã sẽ phải đốt sạch những tấm mền. Hoặc là thế, hoặc là dành cả đời mình lần theo một thứ không hề tồn tại ở nơi ấy.

 

Gã nên đóng hắn vào chai. Nhét hắn vào hũ, nhốt hắn vào tủ. Trong trường học, người ta có những chiếc bút chì thơm bày tại hội sách mỗi năm một lần. Cậy đầu bút rồi hít ngửi. Gã có một chiếc ở đâu đó, gần như còn nguyên tem. Thỉnh thoảng lôi ra và cất trở lại. Quên bẵng nó đi hàng năm trời cho tới khi gã tìm ra nó lần nữa.

 

Gã không nghĩ mình có thể làm vậy với hắn. Gã sẽ liên tục đem hắn ra, mang hắn trong túi mình. Nghiện ngập là điều mà gã quen thuộc, và gã nhanh chóng ngộ ra đây hiển nhiên chính là nó. Quá muộn để thay đổi mất rồi. Nó đã ăn sâu vào hệ thần kinh, cài cứng vào trái tim của gã.

 

Ed chôn mũi mình trong tóc hắn. Nước mưa. Bạc hà.

Sạch trong, mát lành. Chắc là hắn phải có vị như sương buổi sớm hoặc chiều yên ả.

 

Mưa rơi ngoài cửa sổ căn hộ của gã. Ed thao thức cả đêm.

 

Không ngủ một chớp nào. Tất cả gã cảm nhận được chỉ có mưa.

 

Oswald tỉnh dậy trong vòng tay gã, ánh mặt trời đáp ngang khuôn mặt hắn. Toàn cảnh thật quá đỗi xao lòng.

 

Ed nhanh chóng tìm cách tách mình ra, ngã lăn khỏi giường.

 

Chớp mắt, một chú chim ngơ ngẩn. Duỗi dài thân trên những tấm mền. “Quay lại giường đi, Eddie.”

 

Cẩn trọng đổi hướng tầm nhìn xuống sàn. Nghĩ về sự phân hủy. Và giòi bọ.

 

Đếm ngược từ một nghìn và hít thở. “Tôi ở dưới này được rồi.”

 

“Đừng ngốc thế, có nhiều chỗ cho cả hai ta mà.”

“Tôi phải – đi- làm một việc- thế nào ấy nhỉ - có một ờ- phải nói sao đây. Việc khẩn cấp.”

 

Chạy nhanh hết mức có thể, vớ lấy áo khoác vắt trên ghế sofa. Đóng sầm cửa phòng tắm và rút điện thoại khỏi túi áo. Bấm số máy lưu trong trí nhớ.

 

“Đây thực sự không phải lúc thích hợp –”

 

“Tôi nghĩ mình đang tương tư một người.”

 

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng.

 

“Tôi tới đó ngay đây.”

 

* * *

 

Ed khẽ khàng mở cửa và nhắc Lucius im lặng ngay khi anh vừa định cất bước vào trong. Bắt anh ta cởi giày và để ngoài cửa. Lucius lấy ra một cuốn sổ và đi quanh căn hộ, rõ ràng đang phân tích tâm lý của gã.

Anh nhìn chiếc giường và người đàn ông nằm ngủ trên đó. Xoay lưng và lập tức bước ra khỏi căn hộ.

 

Ed theo anh ra hành lang và trả lại đôi giày, nhẹ nhàng đóng cánh cửa phía sau.

 

Lucius xỏ lại đôi giày sục của mình, thít lại bằng ba nút thắt. “Có vẻ anh đúng rồi đấy. Tôi không biết tại sao anh lại cần tôi đến xác minh điều hiển nhiên như thế.”

 

Ed loay hoay. “Tình huống này đâu có lí tưởng. Anh ấy bị thương. Và đang đau khổ nên có lúc còn khóc trong khi ngủ nữa. Tôi không muốn lợi dụng anh ấy giữa lúc mong manh thế này.”

 

“Có lẽ anh không nhận ra nhưng kẻ nằm trên giường của anh ngay lúc này còn chết người gấp hai lần anh đấy, và khả năng hắn giết anh hoặc hôn anh cũng chẳng chênh lệch gì nhau đâu.”

 

“Ừ.” Ed mơ mộng thở dài. “Anh ấy chẳng phải thật tuyệt vời sao.”

 

“Tôi thực lòng lo cho anh bấy nhiêu có thể với tư cách một con người. Mấu chốt là thế này: anh không thể làm hại hắn dù anh có muốn thế đi chăng nữa. Anh từng một lần miêu tả với tôi rằng hắn là kẻ “vô đạo đức một cách thực tiễn”. Tôi chắc chắn điều đó vẫn chưa hề thay đổi, phải không?”

 

“Vẫn mạnh mẽ như mọi khi. Có lẽ còn hơn thế nữa.” Gã thích thú nghĩ rằng mình góp phần làm nên điều đó.

 

“Hãy tin tưởng vào sức mạnh ấy, trông cậy vào nó. Anh cũng có thế mạnh tiềm ẩn của chính mình. Đừng dùng mối quan hệ mới của mình làm cái cớ để hại người khác.” Lucius thuyết giảng gã một tràng, đúng là giáo viên có khác. “Tôi thấy giá sách của anh rồi, anh không cần phải biết nhiều vậy về chiến tranh hóa học đâu, thật đấy.”

 

“Anh đã đọc cuốn truyện tranh, anh biết bản chất của tôi rồi mà.”

 

“Anh linh động. Vẫn còn uốn nắn được. Đừng vứt bỏ tiềm năng của mình vì bất cứ ai. Dù là kẻ trên giường anh hay kẻ trong đầu anh, hiểu chứ?”

 

“Rồi, rồi. Không đánh bom gây loạn. Tạm thời là thế. Tôi có quyền biến chuyển giữa Jekyll và Hyde bất cứ khi nào tùy thích.”

 

Lucius gần như phải kiềm chế thôi thúc muốn đảo tròn mắt. Tại sao vận mệnh của Gotham lại phải phụ thuộc vào đời sống tình dục của một tên khùng loạn trí cơ chứ? Câu hỏi hay hơn là: tại sao anh lại dần nuôi một niềm yêu thích kì quặc với gã điên đó? Chắc là do tàn dư của mọi thứ thuốc gây nghiện trong căn hộ của Nygma, anh kết luận.

Nói thật thì, anh ta ưa Nygma dẫu chẳng muốn thế. Gã là một nhân vật thú vị không hơn.

Lucius đã định giúp gã chuộc tội. Khả năng thành công không cao nhưng anh vẫn phải thử.

 

“Từ từ thôi. Đừng đánh thuốc anh ta khi chưa được cho phép. Đừng có dao kéo gì hết. Đừng thử mấy trò dở người của Stephen King.”

 

“Tôi không hiểu cách nói ám chỉ đó nghĩa là gì.”

 

“Tôi sẽ email cho anh danh mục sách. Chúc may mắn, Ed. Cố gắng đừng thành kẻ quái đản.”

 

Một gợn sóng giữa không trung, một đổi thay trong làn gió.

 

“Đừng thành kẻ quái đản, đừng thành kẻ quái đản. Khuyên hay ghê cơ.” Ed mở cửa căn hộ của mình. “Thế quái nào tôi làm được điều đó đây?”

 

Oswald kề một con dao ngay cổ họng gã. “Giờ anh có thể nói tôi nghe có gì trong mấy viên thuốc rồi đấy. Chắc sẽ hay lắm nhỉ.”

 

Gã thở dài. “Hẳn là không dao kéo gì hết.”

 

Oswald ấn sát con dao, suýt soát cứa phải da của gã. Gã rên rỉ vì một lí do hoàn toàn khác với lẽ thường. Oswald ép chặt gã lên cánh cửa, giữ hai tay cao quá đầu.

 

“Tuy chơi trò gia đình vui thật đấy, nhưng tôi e mình không phù hợp với đời sống ấm cúng đâu.” Oswald đưa nhẹ con dao dọc viền má gã. “Giờ thì khôn hồn mà nói cho tôi biết điều mình muốn nghe đi.”

 

Mắt rộng mở, và tim còn căng rộng hơn thế.

 

Ed hổn hển.

 

_vâng vâng vâng thưa ngài bất cứ điều gì anh muốn bất cứ điều gì_

“Tôi chỉ cho anh thuốc giảm đau thôi. Oxycodone. Đơn thuốc tôi lấy trộm từ dược sĩ, nó ở trên bàn cạnh giường ấy.”

 

“Tác dụng phụ là gì?” Oswald lừ mắt nhìn gã. “Anh đã làm gì tôi?”

 

“Tác dụng phụ bao gồm hoa mắt, chóng mặt, buồn ng-”

 

“Tôi biết mình cảm thấy gì, đó không phải tôi.” Tay nắm của Oswald trên cán dao buông lỏng. “Nó khác vô cùng.”

 

Hai tay Ed chậm rãi di chuyển xuống khỏi khung cửa, đón lấy con dao từ tay hắn. “Nói tôi nghe anh cảm thấy gì đi.”

 

_hãy nói không phải chỉ có mình tôi mới thế nói tôi biết rằng mình không phải người duy nhất thấy vậy nói với tôi rằng tôi là đích thực và duy nhất_

“Anh đã thay đổi tôi. Nhiều hơn mong đợi, nhiều hơn dự tính. Tôi không thích thay đổi.”

 

Làm như điều đó còn chưa đủ rõ ràng so với con dao vậy.

 

“Chúng ta đang thay đổi cùng nhau. Chắc chắn đó là việc tốt, nó hẳn phải thế.” Ed trả lại hắn con dao. “Nếu anh muốn cắt tôi thì cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Thậm chí tôi còn đón chào cả việc đó nữa.”

 

Tay Oswald run lên. Chấn động. Hắn cắm con dao xuống mặt gỗ ngay cạnh vành tai của Ed. Tóm lấy mặt Ed và hôn gã, đẩy gã dính chặt vào cửa.

 

Như cánh bướm bị ghim lên bảng ép. Giam hãm và bất lực. Cũng không hẳn thế. Đáp lại nụ hôn và cắn xuống miệng hắn. Oswald rùng mình và run rẩy. “Anh rồi sẽ đoạt mạng tôi mất thôi.”

 

Ed nở nụ cười ngang miệng hắn. “Chỉ một chút thôi, và chỉ khi nào anh cho phép. Cứ tiếp tục mà giết chết tôi đi.”

 

Rút con dao khỏi cánh cửa. Đưa nó chạy dọc cổ gã. Kéo chiếc cà vạt theo cùng, xẻ nó thành từng mảnh. Oswald ngậm dao giữa hai hàm răng và lấy mảnh vải vụn quấn quanh cổ tay của Ed. Kéo thật chặt cho tới khi cứa sát vào da. Chuyển con dao giữa hai tay, trao đi trao lại.

 

“Giơ tay lên.” Ed bất động. Oswald tóm cằm gã. “Giơ tay lên hoặc là tôi cắt phăng chúng luôn đấy. Chọn đi.”

 

Ed bật cười và giơ chúng lên. “Hẳn sẽ vui lắm đây, tôi đang có quãng thời gian tuyệt nhất trên đời.”

 

Oswald hôn gã mạnh bạo, trìu mến. “Nhiều lời quá. Để xem có gì giải quyết được việc đó nà-”

 

Con dao mất hút trong một làn khói. Oswald bị kéo vụt sang bên kia căn phòng và hút lên trần nhà. Tay chân bó chặt dọc thân mình, miệng bịt kín. Phút chốc hắn biến mất tăm.

 

Ed thở dài. Nện đầu lên cánh cửa. “Ít nhất cũng cởi trói cho tôi đi chứ?”

 

Vải buộc quanh cổ tay Ed rơi xuống, xoắn xuýt vào nhau trong không trung cho tới khi khôi phục thành chiếc cà vạt và thắt mình quanh cổ gã. Đẩy lên hơi quá chặt.

 

Ed mơ hồ vung nắm đấm hướng lên trần.

 

“KIỂM DUYỆT LÀ MỘT TỘI ÁC ĐẤY JIM!”

 

Một cái xô xuất hiện trên đầu gã. Nước lạnh đổ xuống.

 

Ed, lập cập và run rẩy. Giận dữ. Gã đã chịu đựng sự can thiệp của tên tác giả quá đủ rồi.

 

Đến bên giá sách và lấy ra một cuốn tiểu thuyết gián điệp, xé bỏ bìa sách. Dốc cạn nó, ngôn từ bị tước khỏi trang giấy và nung chảy cùng nhau thành một viên đạn. Lôi một khẩu súng khỏi ngăn bàn và nạp đạn, thì thầm những câu đố vào nòng súng. Kéo cò. Mực màu lục bắn lên sàn.

 

Ngòi bút: quyền năng thật.

 

Nygma: quyền năng nhất.

 

* * *

 

Gã mở mắt. Một khoảng không trống rỗng, vô giới hạn. Trắng xóa khỏa trọn tầm nhìn xa.

 

Jim Gordon ngồi bên bàn làm việc, gõ chữ trên máy tính. “Ngồi đi, Ed.”

 

Một chiếc ghế bóng loáng, trong suốt chợt xuất hiện.

 

Ed ngồi xuống. “Đây là luyện ngục (4) phải không?”

 

Jim lắc đầu. “Gần đúng. Đây là một tệp văn bản trống. Tôi đoán anh có lẽ biết cách cư xử hơn rồi nhỉ. Trên trang giấy, anh quả là một cơn ác mộng.”

 

“Thôi ngay việc ép tôi phải tuân theo mạch tự sự của anh đi, không thì anh sẽ thấy tôi có thể gây rối tới mức độ nào.”

 

“Biết ngay anh sẽ nói điều gì đó như vậy mà. Để tôi cho anh xem việc này sẽ diễn ra thế nào.”

 

Jim đẩy một thư mục qua bên kia bàn. Gã mở nó ra. Trong những tấm ảnh động, gã thấy cô. Hàng trăm hàng trăm viễn cảnh, cảnh về sau lại kinh khủng hơn cảnh trước.”

 

Đánh mất lí trí. Đánh mất bản thân. Bị giam cầm, bị xiềng xích, bị đóng băng và quên lãng. Bị phản bội và ruồng bỏ liên miên. Gã giết cô lần nữa, không trực tiếp. Cô khác biệt, gã cũng khác biệt, lẽ ra chuyện phải tiến triển tốt đẹp. Nhưng không. Không một lần nào hết.

 

Gã ném bản báo cáo xuống sàn. “Không liên quan. Anh cần cập nhật các tệp tin của mình đi.”

 

Jim đưa gã một tệp khác, lớn hơn rất nhiều. Gần như không thể chứa hết trong thư mục, giấy rơi lả tả xung quanh. Gã bắt lấy trước khi chúng kịp chạm nền. Ảnh nối tiếp ảnh.

 

Oswald mỉm cười. Oswald đang cười. Oswald, Oswald, Oswald.

 

Đôi khi chuyện diễn ra tốt đẹp. Hầu hết là không. Bất luận ra sao, ở mọi viễn cảnh, nó còn tuyệt vời hơn nữa. Có để mà giày xéo thì vẫn hơn.

 

Chẳng có lấy một vũ trụ nào mà họ không tìm thấy nhau. Dù là theo cách này hay cách khác.

 

Gã rút một tấm ảnh động khỏi tệp. Oswald, sáng chói và đang tươi cười, nắm tay gã trước một đám đông. Khoe khoang gã cho người ta thấy. Lần cuối cùng có kẻ muốn được nhìn thấy ở cùng gã giữa chốn đông người là khi nào vậy?

 

Gã kiểm tra ngày tháng ở mặt sau. Sắp tới lúc rồi.

 

Jim mỉm cười với gã. “Anh biết đấy, tôi đã nhiều lần suýt xóa sổ anh. Nếu anh không có Lucius làm Người Biện Hộ Cho Tác Giả thì chuyện này vốn sẽ vô cùng khác đấy. Tuân theo kịch bản đi Ed.”

 

“Tôi từ chối phải chịu gò ép bởi trí não hạn hẹp của anh. Tôi đáng giá hơn thế này, hơn bất kì thứ gì anh đáng lẽ có thể tưởng tượng ra.”

 

“Tôi biết, tôi biết. Tôi nhận được thư của anh rồi. Dọa giết không phải cách thuyết phục hữu hiệu nhất đâu.”

 

“Lòng tin. Quyền lực. Đối thoại. Ở vị trí của tôi anh cũng sẽ làm vậy thôi.

 

Jim tỏ vẻ trầm tư. “Phải, tôi chắc mình không thể trách anh vì điều đó. Có quá nhiều điều ở anh để mà khiển trách nên việc ấy gần như chẳng đáng gì. Anh đang yêu cầu một thay đổi trong mạch truyện, phải không? Anh sẽ phải điền vào mẫu đơn EN-22B, và rồi còn cả vấn đề bẻ hướng canon nữa. Ta đang xoay sang một lĩnh vực chưa được khai phá đấy.”

 

“Vậy thì phân nó thành đa vũ trụ đi, biến nó thành một hiện thực riêng biệt ấy.” Jim gật đầu và ghi chú lại.

 

“Tôi thấy anh đang cân nhắc thay đổi nghề nghiệp, thú vị đấy. Nói tôi nghe rõ hơn đi.”

 

“Tôi biết mình sẽ không bao giờ trở thành một vai anh hùng chính thống được. Cùng lắm là nhân vật phản anh hùng thôi, có lẽ theo phong cách Byronic (5) chẳng hạn.”

 

“Tình tiết chuộc tội là hoàn toàn có thể.” Một cánh cửa màu lục đột nhiên xuất hiện. “Anh cần một khóa đào tạo bài bản cùng chứng chỉ hiệu chỉnh đạo đức. Anh sẽ tìm thấy lớp học của mình sau cánh cửa thứ hai bên tay phải.”

 

Ed chuẩn bị rời đi. Ngoái lại. “Tôi sẽ không làm việc này nếu không có anh ấy.”

 

“Oswald là một người đàn ông trưởng thành, anh ta có thể tự ra quyết định. Đừng coi anh ta như trẻ con, anh ta sẽ ghét anh đấy.”

 

Jim đuổi gã ra khỏi cửa. Ngay khi định bỏ đi, gã thấy Oswald ngồi xuống ghế.

 

Oswald nháy mắt với gã.

 

Cánh cửa khép lại.

 

* * *

 

Bài học nhân tính của Lucius diễn ra không được suôn sẻ cho lắm. Ed đương nhiên vô cùng thông minh và hoàn toàn có thể đạt được bất cứ điều gì gã mong muốn. Không may, gã đã quyết định sẽ khiến giáo viên của mình phát điên. Gã tảng lờ chương trình giảng dạy và tự lập một hệ thống riêng. Bỏ học tùy hứng và rồi nộp những bài luận dài ba trăm trang cho các chủ đề mình chưa học. Gã lần nào viết luận cũng nổi trội. Mang sáo vào lớp học và thổi ầm ĩ bất cứ khi nào Lucius định nói.

 

Dường như gã chẳng có chút hứng thú gì đối với phát triển nhân cách hay cải thiện bản thân hết.

 

Lucius nổi đóa ngay giữa một bài thuyết trình khi anh phát hiện hoàn bộ bài học của mình đã bị thay thế bởi các câu đố. Giáng bàn tay xuống mặt bàn.

 

Ed còn chẳng thèm ngước lên, vẫn bận bịu làm các mô hình giấy từ túi đựng bài tập về nhà.

 

Một trong số đó trông cực kì giống một con cáo bị mổ bụng.

 

“Anh được phép bỏ đi bất cứ lúc nào, anh Nygma. Đừng phí thì giờ của cả tôi và anh nữa.”

 

“Tôi sẽ không bao giờ được giải phóng khỏi những ràng buộc thuộc bản chất của mình.” Ed cáu kỉnh. “Tôi là tôi, tại sao lại phải trở thành điều gì khác.”

 

“Anh không thể thay đổi bản chất của mình. Nhưng có thể thay đổi cách mình cảm nhận về nó.”

 

Gã ngưng gấp giấy. “Cụ thể hơn đi.”

 

Lucius tựa lên cạnh bàn. “Mục tiêu ở đây không phải để kìm hãm bản chất của anh. Con người anh vốn đúng lý như vậy rồi. Vấn đề ở đây là tái áp dụng những tài năng của anh vào các lĩnh vực khác nhau chứ không phải ngó lơ chúng hoàn toàn.”

 

“Phải rồi, tôi dám chắc mình sẽ là một con chuột thí nghiệm nhỏ bé tuyệt vời để mà phẫu thuật thùy não.”

 

“Có ai nói gì về phẫu thuật thùy não đâu?”

 

“Trong tài liệu đấy, Foxy. Tôi đã thấy việc họ làm với các ca khó nhằn. Tôi cũng khó nhằn vậy thôi.”

 

“Anh đanh khiến mọi chuyện khó khăn hơn cần thiết đấy. Mọi thứ có thể dễ dàng hơn bao nhiêu nếu anh chịu để mình thử nghiệm.”

 

Ed bồn chồn. “Tôi không muốn thua.”

 

Gã mới chỉ chơi những trò chơi gã biết rõ mình có thể thắng. Ngưng chơi đùa đi, bắt đầu sống thật nào.

 

“Anh sẽ thất bại. Thất bại để tốt hơn. Thất bại để trau dồi.”

 

Ed đảo mắt. “Thất bại là thiên hướng của anh, không phải của tôi. Tôi thấy anh đã thất bại hoàn toàn với tư cách giáo viên cũng như bạn của tôi rồi đấy.”

 

Lucius thở dài. “Ed, chúng ta đã nói xong việc này rồi. Tôi đã làm điều cần thiết nhằm đưa anh vào chương trình này, để anh có thể chấn chỉnh cuộc đời mình. Tôi thực sự là bạn của anh.”

 

“Bạn bè không để mặc bạn bè nói chuyện với nhà văn. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên rằng tôi lại chính là bất ngờ khi mà con người anh ta vốn như thế.”

 

“Anh coi nhẹ anh ta quá rồi, đừng có đánh giá thấp anh ta.” Lucius nhìn gã đầy ẩn ý. “Nhớ cho kĩ chuyện xảy ra lần trước ấy.”

 

Nhặt lại mảnh giấy, bắt đầu gập. Lôi kéo ra khỏi túi. Cắt. Mở ra. Một dải giấy hình cánh cụt.

 

“Anh ta đánh cắp một thứ của tôi. Rồi anh ta sẽ phải đền nợ xứng đáng.”

 

Lucius tước chiếc kéo khỏi tay gã. Ác nhân đang cải tạo không được phép dùng bất cứ loại vật dụng sắc nào. Không được tiếp xúc với bên ngoài. Họ bị giam trong những khoang cá nhân tách biệt giữa các giờ học.

 

Độ này Ed bất chấp mọi luật lệ.

 

Tay gã đặt trên những con cánh cụt bằng giấy. “Tôi sẽ xé nát mọi trang giấy trong nhà in này để tìm ra anh ấy.”

 

“Được thôi.” Lucius gật đầu. “Anh không phải làm việc đó một mình đâu.”

 

Gã mỉm cười lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tuần. “Anh đang trở nên dễ dãi với tôi đấy, Foxykins à.”

 

“Thực lòng tôi chỉ muốn anh ngưng rền rĩ thôi.”

 

“Cũng phải.”

 

Đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý hai lần một tuần. Lee Thompkins. Gã không lừa được cô một giây nào nhưng cô vẫn giả đò hùa theo và gã cũng đáp trả ngược lại. Họ biến nó thành một cuộc chơi. Gã bước vào mỗi lần với ít nhất năm chứng rối loạn tinh thần mới. Cô thôi bỏ công ghi lại chúng, chỉ quan sát hai bàn tay gã khua khoắng. Không để tâm đến bản thân ngôn từ mà chỉ chú ý đến hình dạng, sự thanh thoát và tốc độ của chúng. Bắt thóp gã ngay giữa câu nói và khiến gã phải điêu đứng.

 

Ed loanh quanh trong văn phòng của cô, từ chối ngồi xuống. Di chuyển theo hình số tám. Ca thán về khác biệt giữa ý định của tác giả và ý nghĩa được luận giải. Vẫn khăng khăng mình hoàn toàn không phải kẻ xấu, chỉ là bị viết thành như vậy thôi.

 

Lí lẽ của gã sẽ có sức nặng hơn nếu như gã không phải đang phá hoại văn phòng của cô ngay lúc này.

 

Gã sắp đặt lại những quyển sách trên giá của cô, ném vài quyển qua vai. Cô thành thục né tránh, vốn đã quen với việc gã quẳng đồ khi cáu bẳn. Tuần trước còn ném cả một cái đèn bàn. Cô nhớ cây đèn đó. Gã không ưa văn phòng của cô và thường xuyên nói với cô điều ấy. Quay lại và thấy ghế sofa bị gắn keo lên trần nhà. Giá sách là thứ khiến gã khó chịu nhất. Chẳng theo quy luật sắp xếp hợp lí nào hết, kể cả phối hợp tông màu. Gã lấy một tay đầy sách rồi ngồi xuống sàn mà xé giấy. Lôi ra một chiếc bút và bắt đầu đánh dấu, chọn ra những con chữ nhất định.

 

Cô ngầm lên lịch lại những cuộc hẹn trong tương lai của gã, từ mười hai giảm về không. “Anh có định bồi thường hư hại không thế?”

 

“Toàn bộ thứ này vốn dĩ là một cấu trúc cầu kì trong trí óc của anh ta. Tôi không nghĩ tổn hại này có gì nghiêm trọng đâu. Tệ nhất chỉ gây một cơn đau đầu chớp nhoáng mà thôi. Kể ra thì anh ta cũng đáng bị thế lắm.”

 

“Tôi thì xứng đáng có một căn phòng không bị phá hoại nhưng hẳn là chuyện gì xảy đến với tôi cũng chẳng hề quan trọng phải không?”

 

Ed ngước lên đầy vẻ tội lỗi và đặt bút xuống. “Tôi đã không cân nhắc tới điều đó. Không gian của cô thuộc về cô, giống như nó thuộc về anh ta. Kể cả nếu cô chỉ là một phép ẩn dụ được phát triển của nhu cầu tự thể hiện bản thân đi chăng nữa.”

 

Gã dựng thẳng lại căn phòng hết mức có thể, xếp lại giá sách của cô theo cái cách xáo trộn mà cô thích. Cầm lên những trang giấy đã xé rách “Chắc là cô không cần lấy lại những thứ này đâu nhỉ?”

 

Cô xua tay. “Cứ giữ chúng. Giờ chúng chẳng còn tác dụng gì cho tôi nữa. Ngồi xuống đi.”

 

Gã cẩn thận ngồi xuống chiếc ghế dính trên trần nhà. Hai tay mang đầy giấy vụn.

 

“Hãy giải thích tại sao anh cảm thấy mình cần phải phá hoại không gian của tôi như thế.”

 

“Để tìm lối thoát. Theo khuôn mẫu thông thường, các câu trả lời hay được tìm thấy trong tâm lý trị liệu hoặc là trong sách vở. Đây có vẻ như là nơi thích hợp nhất để bắt đầu.”

 

“Chẳng có lối thoát nào đâu. Chỉ có dấn sâu hơn mà thôi. Tiến triển đâu đi theo đường thẳng.”

 

Gã hờn dỗi. “Vậy ư, nó đáng ra phải thế. Việc này thật nhàm chán, tôi còn có những thứ khác phải làm.”

 

“Được thôi. Cứ hắt hủi mọi người quan tâm đến anh trong cuộc đời này đi. Để xem anh sống sao.”

 

Cô quay lại với đám giấy tờ của mình. “Anh đi được rồi đấy. Tôi còn có các bệnh nhân khác cần gặp, những người thực sự đầu tư vào việc cải thiện bản thân họ. Quay lại khi nào anh sẵn sàng làm việc nghiêm túc ấy.”

 

Gã ngồi tại chỗ và lôi ra chiếc bút lần nữa. Lần theo hàng chữ và vạch nên đường thẳng. Hàng dọc 12, hàng ngang 7.

 

T-Ự X-U-Ấ-T B-Ả-N

 

“Cô thực sự đã làm được một việc hữu ích đấy, Bác sĩ Thompkins ạ. Cảm ơn cô vì điều đó.”

 

Gã leo xuống tường, thó tập giấy trắng trên bàn làm việc của cô và bỏ đi.

 

Đã tới lúc chặn ngòi tác giả rồi.

 

* * *

 

Ed ở một mình giữa căn phòng bọc vải trắng, mặc một chiếc áo trói thân. Tay bị buộc ra sau lưng. Gã gượng mình đứng dựa lên tường. Một ngòi bút nhô ra. Gã nới lỏng khóa thắt gần đầu bút và chậm rãi, cẩn thận tự cởi trói. Da thịt nơi cổ tay gã đau rát, rướm máu và đẫm màu lục.

 

Gã xoa bóp chúng. Rút chiếc bút ra khỏi bức tường cùng với những trang giấy giấu dưới sàn. Ngồi xuống và bắt đầu phác thảo.

 

Gã viết cho mình thoát khỏi Gotham. Viết ra cả hai người họ ở một thế giới khác, một thế giới êm đẹp hơn.

 

Một tiếng cười khúc khích ngoài khung cửa. “Anh không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, phải không?” Ed giận dữ lia bút và ném bom giấy vào anh ta. Nó nổ tung ngay mặt Jim và anh quệt nó đi như pháo bông kim tuyến.

 

“Nào, đó đâu phải là cách đối đãi với bạn cũ, phải không. Sau tất cả mọi điều tôi đã làm cho anh.”

 

“Tôi chưa từng đòi hỏi bất cứ điều gì trong số đó. Anh biết nhà phê bình văn học người Pháp tên Roland Barthes chứ?” Ed ghim Jim lên khung cửa, tay thít quanh cổ họng anh. “Ông ta viết Cái Chết Của Văn Hào đấy.”

 

Jim bật cười. Ngẩng cằm lên. “Anh có thể gây hại cho tôi một chút. Nếu như tôi cho phép. Cứ thử giết tôi mà xem. Tôi không phải người để cho anh giết đâu.” Tay Ed siết chặt hơn và mắt Jim trừng rộng. Chớp nhoáng hóa thành một sắc lam hoàn toàn khác.

 

Ed ngửi thấy mùi nước mưa. Mước mưa với bạc hà.

 

Hai tay gã tức tốc buông ra. Gã loạng quạng lùi về sau mà nhìn xuống chúng trong kinh hãi.

 

“Sao thế – con chim cắp mất lưỡi anh rồi à?”

 

“Không… không có gì hết. Chỉ là một vết xước thôi.”

 

“Đưa tay đây.” Ed giấu bàn tay khỏi anh ta. “Đừng như trẻ con thế, đưa đây tôi xem.”

 

Lưỡng lự chìa ra. Jim lấy một chiếc khăn tay khỏi túi và đè nó lên vết thương. Quấn vải quanh lớp da của gã. Nhấc cằm Ed lên với tay còn lại.

 

“Giờ thì chăm sóc bản thân cho tốt. Tôi sẽ không để mất anh vì một thứ nhỏ nhặt thế này đâu.”

 

Ed lắc đầu, đau đớn. “Anh rồi sẽ mất tôi mà thôi, Os-Oswald sẽ tìm đến vì tôi. Rồi anh sẽ thấy.”

 

Jim bật cười. “Chú uyên ương của anh lúc này đang hơi bận rồi.”

 

Ed nhìn anh ta, kinh sợ và khiếp hãi. “Ấy vậy mà họ nghĩ tôi điên. Tôi chẳng là gì so với anh hết.”

 

“Ồ, đừng hậm hực vậy chứ.” Vuốt má gã, bầm tìm hằn nơi ngón tay anh ta chạm tới. “Tôi tự lái bản thân vào cơn điên loạn này. Mọi người đàn ông đều cần chút điên loạn trong cuộc đời mình.”

 

Anh ta rời căn phòng và mang theo mọi màu sắc cùng mình.

 

Ed tóm lấy chiếc bút và điên cuồng viết lách. Viết ra đường trở về vòng tay của hắn.

 

* * *

 

_Peter Humbolt ngồi trong văn phòng của mình, nhìn ra bầu trời xám xịt. Hẹn gặp Gordon lúc 12 giờ để thảo luận về series trinh thám của anh ta. Sản phẩm vô vị cứ ba trang một lần lại xuất hiện khủng hoảng đạo đức, nhưng được cái sinh lời. Một điểm tuyệt vời bất chấp cảm nhận của hắn._

_Cánh cửa mở ra. Một người đàn ông cao, gầy. Một sắc lục nhức mắt._

_“Arthur. Wayne.” Gã chìa một tay cho hắn bắt, nhưng thay vì vậy Peter lại cầm lên bản thảo._

_“Thông minh đấy.” Không phải bút danh tệ nhất, mặc dù hắn rõ ràng thấy thích nó, nhiều hơn mức mà nó xứng đáng được nhận. “Để tôi đoán – thể loại kì bí hả.”_

_Hắn đảo qua tác phẩm và thấy những lược đồ trên các trang giấy mỏng. Hoa mỹ thật. Xoay ngang giấy và phát hiện một mô hình hoàn toàn khác. Hoa mỹ và tiểu tiết quá độ. Quả là một thành tựu. Mỉm cười thân thiện. Hệt như mọi khi._

_“Ngoài những điều khác ra, thật mừng được gặp lại anh, Os-”_

_Peter cắn má trong. “Đừng tiết lộ cuộc chơi quá sớm, bạn thân mến.”_

_Arthur gật đầu. “Thứ lỗi cho tôi. Tôi đã dành cả tháng qua xây dựng tình huống này nhưng cảm giác thật khác lạ khi nhìn thấy anh bằng xương bằng thịt. Đại khái vậy. Trông anh ổn lắm.”_

_Peter tự hào. Ngó ảnh phản chiếu của mình trên mặt bàn phủ gương. Một chú chim xinh đẹp._

_Arthur tỏ vẻ ngần ngại. “Vậy đánh giá của anh thế nào?”_

_“Anh đang suy nghĩ quá phức tạp. Nó rời rạc và thiếu nhất quán. Anh không thể cố định được một góc nhìn cụ thể.”_

_Arthur ngồi thụp xuống ghế, hai tay ôm mặt. “Vậy là vô vọng rồi.” Chẳng có lối thoát nào cho họ hết._

_“Thế là đủ. Đối với bản nháp đầu tiên.”_

_Gã ngước lên, khuôn mặt bừng sáng bởi ngạc nhiên. “Anh sẽ cho nó thêm cơ hội chứ?”_

_Peter chìa tay ra. Họ bắt tay nhau._

_“Chào mừng đến với Penguin Publishing.”_

* * *

 

Ed đặt bút xuống, mãn nguyện. Giờ thì họ đã hình thành kết nối, việc cần làm còn lại chỉ là phi tang chứng cứ mà thôi. Gã nhấc ngôn từ khỏi trang văn và biến nó trở về giấy trắng. Giấu chiếc bút dưới ga giường. Xua từ ngữ vào một chiếc thẻ điện thoại, lưu đầy hai mặt.

 

Nó trông thật giản đơn cho tới khi bạn chiếu nó dưới ánh đèn. Nhấp nháy và óng ánh.

 

Một mặt ghi Penguin Publishing, mặt kia ghi Riddle Factory. Tất cả những gì Oswald phải làm chỉ là gọi vào số máy trên mặt thẻ của Ed và họ sẽ trở lại thế giới bỏ túi gã đã xây nên cho cả hai người.

 

Họ không thể hoàn toàn thoát khỏi trí óc anh ta, nhưng gã có thể bẻ gập nó. Những vùng tối cùng bóng phủ. Những hành lang bụi bặm của nó, nơi mà không ai còn lui tới. Đó là nơi họ sẽ lẩn trốn.

 

Trở thành một hồn ma thật dễ dàng, đặc biệt trong trường hợp muốn thoát khỏi thâm tâm ai đó. Gã lẻn vào văn phòng của Lucius, rồi đến văn phòng của Lee. Đánh cắp tất cả báo cáo của họ và thiêu rụi chúng. Hơ lửa trên đầu ngón tay và xóa đi mọi vân vết của mình.

 

Gã nhận được một cuộc gọi khi đang dở chừng tàn phá bản thân. Chỉ một người có số này mà thôi. Gã chuyển điện thoại kẹp giữa tai và vai mình để có thể vừa tiếp việc vừa nói chuyện.

 

“Anh gọi tôi rồi. Tôi đã không dám chắc anh sẽ chịu làm thế.”

 

“Vậy sao còn hoài công bày vẽ làm gì?”

 

Ed thản nhiên nhún vai. “Muốn được anh chú ý. Tôi sẽ gặp anh ở điểm hẹn.”

 

“Tất nhiên. Tôi đã mời một vị khách, hi vọng anh không phiền.”

 

Ed nhíu mày. “Chúng ta đã đồng ý rằng đây là lối thoát của riêng mình. Tôi không hiểu tại sao anh cần thêm người khác ở đó.”

 

“Tin tôi đi, anh là tất cả những gì tôi cần. Để tôi khoản đãi anh một điều đặc biệt.”

 

Một món quà. Tuyệt vời.

 

“Tôi vô cùng trông mong điều đó đấy. Anh sẵn sàng chưa?”

 

“Bất cứ khi nào anh muốn.”

 

Gã ngồi nhắm mắt và tiến hành tiêu biến. Một trang giấy trắng trơn.

Tất cả những gì còn sót lại của gã, những câu hỏi chưa được hoàn thiện và chưa được trả lời. Một câu đố không ngừng cuồng quay.

 

Mở mắt.

 

Họ quay trở lại căn hộ của gã.

 

“Giữa mọi chốn trên đời, đây là nơi anh muốn tới đấy ư?”

 

Ed xoay lưng. Oswald đang tựa trên khung cửa. Lao về phía hắn và khiến cả hai ngã nhào. Nằm trên sàn, Ed ôm chặt lấy hắn.

 

Hôn cánh mũi của hắn. “Tôi nhớ anh.”

 

Oswald bật cười. “Anh đang nói với tôi hay mũi của tôi thế?”

 

Hôn nó hết lần này đến lần khác, Oswald bừng sáng bởi tiếng cười.

 

“Cả hai, chắc thế, ai mà biết (6).” Ed phá lên cười bởi chính câu đùa của mình vì sẽ chẳng ai chịu làm thế.

 

“Câu đó dở quá đấy. Tôi phải làm gì với anh đây?”

 

Ed mỉm cười. “Hôn tôi đi.”

 

Hắn làm vậy.

 

“Một lần nữa.” Ed nài. Lần nữa, lần nữa và lần nữa.

 

Oswald tháo kính của gã và đặt nó sang một bên. “Đòi hỏi quá. Hmmm, tôi không chắc mình muố-”

 

“Im miệng lại và hôn tôi đi.” Ed kéo hắn lại và hôn thật sâu, quên đi địa vị cùng tên tuổi của chính mình. Quên đi mọi thứ không phải nước mưa và động chạm của đôi tay hắn.

 

Có tiếng đập cửa.

 

Oswald bật dậy. “Bạn đồng hành đấy!” Hắn đứng dậy khỏi sàn và đưa một tay kéo Ed theo cùng. Sửa lại tóc tai. “Trông tôi thế nào?”

 

Luộm thuộm và đỏ lựng. Ed không hiểu nổi tại sao họ không thể kệ xác vị khách của mình, kệ xác cả thế giới. Quay sang đáp lại hắn.

 

“Chưa bao giờ trông ổn hơn.” Câu này giúp gã nhận được một nụ hôn chớp nhoáng trước khi Oswald ra mở cửa.

 

Jim Gordon mang một chai rượu trên tay.

 

“Xin lỗi, tôi tới muộn, có cô tóc vàng này cứ chắn hàng suốt. Hai người biết thế nào rồi đấy.”

 

Oswald đón chai rượu từ anh ta và đặt nó lên quầy bếp. Lần tìm trong ngăn tủ và lấy ra một dụng cụ mở nút chai. “Tóc vàng. Đúng là phiền toái. Phải không Ed?”

 

Ed nhìn nhãn chai rượu. Gã dám chắc mình đã thấy nó ở đâu đó trước đây. “Phiền toái, hẳn rồi.”

 

“Ngoan ngoãn kiếm chỗ ngỗi cho khách đi nào.”

 

Ed kéo ra một chiếc ghế và Jim ngồi xuống. Gông cùm khóa chặt tay chân anh ta tại chỗ.

 

Jim cựa quậy và gào thét vô thanh. Ed xoa đầu anh ta trấn tĩnh. “Nào, nào. Bữa tối sẽ được dọn lên sớm thôi. Có gì vậy, Oswald?”

 

“Bất kì thứ gì trong tủ.” Hắn bật bếp ga. Hơ đồ mở nút chai trên lửa, nung nóng phần kim loại.

Hắn cắm mũi vặn vào cổ Jim. Rút ra và mời Ed nếm thử. Gã chấm một ngón tay vào và uống cạn. Gõ lên môi nghĩ ngợi.

 

“Hơi thiu rồi. Không được tươi cho lắm.”

 

Oswald liếm vết máu trên khóe miệng Ed. “Anh ta hơi vón cục rồi. Chẳng dùng được nữa đâu, đành phải quẳng đi vậy.”

 

Ed cắm lại đồ mở nút chai vào cổ Jim và hoan hỉ xoáy vặn.

 

Trải một tấm bạt đen lên sàn bếp và lấy ra găng tay latex. “Đừng phá hỏng cuộc vui chỉ vì anh ta thối rữa chứ. Ta vốn đã biết anh ta chẳng có ích gì cho mình rồi mà.”

 

Oswald kéo lê Jim còn ngồi nguyên trên ghế ra giữa trung tâm tấm bạt. Lấy ra một chiếc ghế khác và ngồi xuống. Ed nhanh chóng xử lí anh ta, cắt xẻ dễ dàng. Ngón tay đi trước. Gã nhặt hai tay anh lên và đùa cợt với chúng, vặn ngược chúng ra phía sau và bẻ gãy. Cất ngón tay trong bình và ướp muối. Để xem anh ta còn viết nên đường thoát cho mình được nữa không.

 

Máu cứ thế tuôn khỏi anh ta, dần dần loang lổ. Sắc rượu trầm, trầm đến độ gần như tím thẫm. Gã uống từ cổ tay anh. Nhổ ra. Vị dở tệ.

 

Rốt cuộc chẳng phải máu. Là mực. Mực tím.

 

“Anh không muốn góp vui cùng tôi hay sao? Tôi biết anh sáng tạo thế nào mà. Trí tưởng tượng phong phú thật đấy.”

 

Oswald xắn tay áo và ngồi bên cạnh gã. Vặn đồ mở nút chai vào cổ Jim rồi rút ra. Rượu loang khắp chốn. “Anh nhận ra đó là tôi từ khi nào vậy?”

 

“Tiếng nói trong đầu tôi bắt đầu mang thanh âm giống anh. Anh tạo ra tôi chẳng bằng gì ngoài chính bản thân mình. Tôi không thể tồn tại nếu thiếu anh.”

 

“Tôi đã tưởng anh sẽ nổi giận với tôi cơ. Anh nên giận dữ sau mọi điều tôi đã khiến anh trải qua. Tại sao anh không tức giận?”

 

“Anh biết tôi muốn gì rồi mà.”

 

Oswald nhặt lên chiếc cậy nút chai và lăn nó trong tay mình. Biến nó thành một con dao. “Nếu anh muốn giết tôi thì cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Tôi sẽ chết dưới tay anh nếu cần thiết.”

 

“Tôi đã nói rõ ý định của mình rồi. Tôi đâu phải ẩn số của phương trình này?”

 

“Anh nói hoàn toàn đúng, tôi chẳng hiểu mình đã nghĩ gì nữa.”

 

“Anh đã nghĩ thế này: anh khi ấy buồn chán. Tôi khi ấy lại thú vị. Thú vị ngay cả _bây giờ_. Anh thèm khát niềm háo hức và hiểm nguy chỉ được trải nghiệm trong miễn viễn tưởng giả lập. Điều đó không còn là đủ nữa. Anh cần có một thứ hữu hình.” Gã nắm lấy tay hắn. “Là điều này phải không? Điều này còn thật hơn bất cứ thứ gì anh từng có.”

 

Oswald nhìn xuống đôi tay mình. Ánh sáng tỏa quanh chúng đã chuyển sang màu lục.

 

Đắm trong những sắc màu của gã và bị gã nhấn chìm. Ngạt thở nhưng bằng cách nào đó vẫn sinh tồn.

 

Ed cứ mỗi ngày trôi qua lại nhuốm thêm sắc tím.

 

Có lẽ đổi thay cũng chẳng đến nỗi tệ.

 

Hắn quăng con dao xuống sàn và vươn về phía gã. Trầm mình vào trong mực viết. Một ánh đèn lóe lên và Jim trở lại toàn thây. Ánh sáng lóe lên lần nữa và anh ta hoàn toàn biến mất.

 

Dẫu sao câu chuyện này vốn đâu phải viết về anh ta.

 

Vệt tím bầm trên cổ. Cắn xuống. Và kết mực.

 

Chỉ một chút thôi và chỉ khi nào anh cho phép.

 

Một thế giới của riêng họ, một cung điện trong tâm trí.

Một lời nhắn trượt qua khe cửa.

 

_Folie à Deux:_

_điên loạn sóng đôi/mộng tưởng lan khỏa đến vĩnh hằng_

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Ồ, đừng hậm hực vậy chứ. Tôi tự lái bản thân vào cơn điên loạn này. Mọi người phụ nữ đều cần chút điên loạn trong cuộc đời mình.” –
> 
> Lời thoại tham khảo từ “Cyrano de Bergerac” của Edmond Rostand
> 
>  
> 
> (1) Nguyên văn: falls down the rabbit’s hole – mải mê quá độ với một việc mà quên đi những thứ khác
> 
> (2) Bức tường thứ tư (fourth wall): thuật ngữ xuất phát từ nghệ thuật sân khấu – trên sân khấu có 3 bức tường, tính thêm màn chắn vô hình giữa khán giả và nhân vật là bức tường thứ tư. Ở đây Harvey muốn nói rằng Jim, một nhà văn, cần biết cách kiểm soát nhân vật, hạn chế ảnh hưởng của họ đối với mình.
> 
> (3) Nguyên văn: Two peas in a fucked up pod. – Phát triển từ thành ngữ “Two peas in a pod”: chỉ hai người/vật có cùng bản chất, cùng lối suy nghĩ. Hiểu theo nghĩa tích cực là “tư tưởng lớn gặp nhau”, tiêu cực thì bằng với thành ngữ “cá mè một lứa”.
> 
> (4) Theo Ki-tô giáo, lai thế (thế giới sau khi chết) chia thành thiên đường (heaven), địa ngục (hell) và luyện ngục (purgatory) – nơi tạm trú dành cho những người chưa đủ hoàn hảo để lên thiên đàng, họ sẽ ở nơi này một thời gian dài ngắn tùy trường hợp để thanh tẩy tội lỗi. Người chết sẽ được phán xét để gửi đến một trong ba nơi này.
> 
> Mà ai từng đọc fic “fiat lux” mình dịch cách đây tầm hai tháng chắc cũng rõ rồi nhỉ.
> 
> (5) Phong cách Byronic: đặt theo tên của nhà thơ Lord Byron, chỉ cách thức xây dựng nhân vật anh hùng không hành động theo thông lệ xã hội và thường bị người đời hắt hủi.
> 
> (6) Nguyên văn: Who nose – phép chơi chữ mượn cách phát âm gần giống nhau của “knows” (biết) và “nose” (mũi).


End file.
